The Nightmare Begins Anew
by Moga
Summary: (Self-Insertion fiction) Moga gets to supervise the visiting students to her 'midel skool' and runs into a certain paranormal investigator. Of course, time spent with Dib will eventually lead to knowing Zim...
1. The Assembly

The Nightmare Begins Anew  
An Invader Zim fan fiction by Moga  
  
My first SI fiction... I remember when I first join the community how a bunch of authors wrote SI. They don't seem to write anymore, though. For whatever reason, I decided to try my hand at it. From what I can tell, SI seems to frowned on a lot so... Please don't flame? - Um... Constructive criticism is fine, or just saying, nicely, that you don't like it is okay.  
This story starts out from an 'I' perspective and than changes into script format. That's just the way this came to me. Meep! Blame the head-voices, please. A bunch of them have been kicking be to do this for a long time (and insulting me while they were at it).

Updating this again, as all of my lines became messed up. Basically, none of the lines between character dialogue appeared. It appears correct in preview, though. Hopefully, it will show up the way I wrote it... Moga  
  
Ah... It had been such a good day for me. Woke up late, lounged around... Went outside for a bit and threatened that yappy mutt next door into shutting up for once... Yes, today was a day fit for me to open my royal eyes to. Now, if only the days would for once listen to my threats and be nothing but perfect days, my rule would be a lot better. Oh, yes, and today I also spent some time with my second-in-command. A real idiot, but he does know how to act the part of a magnificent ruler, even if he completely lacks the intellect to rule a fly.  
  
... Oh, no... That idiotic slave-girl is back from 'midel skool'. Those idiotic humans that I lord over can't even spell the names of their own educational grades correctly. Hmm... Well, I DO need some more liquids, and food would be nice... Perhaps this encounter with her won't be so bad. Pity for the saying 'famous last words'...  
  
I make my way to where she is, as she's too incompetent to come to her master, and give her a superior look. Unfortunately, she is much taller than I, and standing on things can only help the problem a little. I still have to look up at her. At the very least, I have a better center of gravity than she does.  
  
"You, slave-girl, I am in need of nourishment." As she sets down her backpack and ignores me, I decide to clarify. Humans... A horrendously stupid species. "Feed me." No response. "Feeeeed meeeeeee." She looks at me. Joy, progress at long last.  
  
"Hey, Playfie," and an accompanying ruffle of the fur on my head. Much less than dignifying and a complete show insubordination. I use my trademark death-glare-of-death, a notch below actual death. I can do that you know; kill people with just a glare. "What?"  
  
With a roll of my mighty eyes, I descend from my cushy, blanketed spot on top of my second-in-command's punishment box, a.k.a. 'cage'. With a walk to match my royal self, I lead the idiot to the dining area, commonly called 'kitchen' amongst the slaves. I sit down besides my enormous drinking cup, referred to as 'water dish' or 'bowl'. It FINALLY dawns on my youngest slave-girl what I want. She kneels down before it, and I allow myself a smirk. Ha, see what you're treasured 'height' has done for you now?  
  
I AM KING PLAYFUL AND I AM AMAZING!!!  
  
Moga: You want a spring of mint in your water?  
  
Playful: [Of course.]  
  
Moga: And a shrubbery, too?  
  
Playful: [What does your botanical green plant have to do what-so-ever with my treated water, you idiotic slave-beast?]  
  
Moga: Hehe... Yeah, you wouldn't get that, would you? Monty Python stuff, 'n' all...  
  
Playful: [You idiot! I saw that mockery of a film myself. You humans can't act to save your worthless lives!]  
  
Moga: 'T'was a good movie...  
  
Playful: [Just pour the water already... You're giving me an oncoming royal headache.]  
  
Moga picks up the gallon jug next to the water dish, pulling of the cap and filling the water dish with the treated water. After putting the cap back on, Moga gets up and wanders off to retrieve her backpack.  
  
For future reference, here's the basic layout of Moga's house. Boy, I wish my house really looked like this... The front door leads right into a landing where you can go up or down. Upstairs, there's a short hallway that goes into the living room. Off the back of the living room is the kitchen/dining room, which is also connected to the aforementioned hallway. On the other side of the hall, is a half bathroom and a large closet. At the end of the hallway is a staircase. Up the stairs, is another hallway. By the stairs are two bedrooms, facing each other. On one side, a bit down the hall, is another bedroom, facing another bathroom. At the end of the hallway, is the master bedroom, which has an attached master bathroom.  
  
If you went down the stairs on the aforementioned landing, you'd come to the basement level of the house. The downstairs portion of the house, however, is still divided into rooms. The first area is pretty much empty. It just extends for a bit, leaving a lot of empty room. A short hall goes off of this 'room', a refrigerator blocking part if one's view of the hall from the stairs (hence, people have a tendency to run into each other going around the corner if they're running). Off of the extremely short hall, that really doesn't deserve to be called a hallway, is the guest room. Past that the 'hallway' opens up in both directions. To the left is a 'living room', which has been turned into a place for the children of the family to hang out, equipped with a television, of course. To the right, are several bins filled with various toy-like items of the children of the family. There is also a door that leads to a room dedicated as the basement, although it is no further underground than the rest of the floor. I.E. the room is a complete mess of odds and ends, and no one really has any idea what's in there or where it is in that room.  
  
Moga's Mom: Hey, Moga, how was your day at school?  
  
Moga: What? Oh, okay, I suppose. I got a notice about a field trip the elementary school (spelled 'elamentry skool') kids coming up to watch a program in the auditorium with us. I get to watch over them.  
  
Moga's Mom: And why do you get to watch them, dare I ask?  
  
Moga: Hey... I'm not in trouble! I jus' volunteered.  
  
Moga's Mom: And that's what you get for volunteering, right?  
  
Moga: Yup!   
  
As there's nothing really interesting happening in Moga's house that particular day, I'm just going to skip to the next day using my not-really-that-amazing author powers. So it's sometime around seven-fifty the next day, and Moga and her brother Kiachi are in the backseat of their mother's car (Imagine it as anything you like that can comfortable seat at least five people).  
  
Moga's Mom: Now, have fun at the presentation you two.  
  
Moga: I'll be sure to!  
  
Kiachi: Got it!  
  
Ori: Bye-bye! waves good-bye to his older siblings  
  
So, as Moga's Mom drives away to continue her job of being a Mom with Ori in tow, Moga and Kiachi are left to fend for themselves. I mean, walk into the Midel Skool. Not long after the two siblings disappear into the building, a way-to-cheery yellow skool bus pulls up to the curb, one tire actually on the curb. A creepy, very old woman dressed all in black seemingly slither off the bus. As her (doomed) class disembarks the bus, she growls warnings to them.  
  
Ms. Bitters: And remember, you doomed children; anyone who talks during the presentation is doomed! Like that squirrel.  
  
The teacher points to a random, cute squirrel, which is suddenly crushed underneath a flaming meteor. The children are, however, mostly unfazed. A lot of doom happened whenever their teacher needed an example of doom, which was at least five times a day.  
  
A peculiar green 'boy' however, laughed, manically, at the dooming of the squirrel. He happened to like doom, especially when he caused it. His name was Zim, and he was an Irken Invader, although he wasn't REALLY an Invader, he just thought he was. In the same class as said alien, was his rival, a supposedly big-headed boy named Dib, who wore glasses and a spiffy trench coat.  
  
Also in this class, was a bunch of rather odd kids who were completely oblivious to the fact that Zim was an alien. In fact, Dib pointed out that Zim was an alien a minimum of once a day. The children in the class, however, couldn't see around Zim's disguise: A pair of contacts and a wig.  
  
Her warnings complete, the ancient teacher seemed to dissolve back into the shadows. After a moment of doing nothing, the intellectually lacking members of Ms. Bitters's class cheered and did a very good impression of a tidal wave as they raced into the building. Thus, both Zim and Dib were left to find their own way to the auditorium. At least, Dib was. You see, as rivals, Dib and Zim are not very nice to each other. So, Dib had taken it upon himself to show Zim into the human tidal wave. To amend, Dib was left to find his way to the auditorium, Zim's screams of fear and disgust left ringing in his ears.  
  
Inside the auditorium, the visiting students got to sit up front. One, because they were visiting, and two, to attempt to provide a job perk for those who got the 'pleasure' of watching said visiting students. As the midel skool students filed in, Moga and the other 'supervisors' broke away from everyone else to sit in between every five kids. As whatever kind of luck you wish to view it as, Moga wound up sitting between a sulking Zim and Dib, Dib only sitting there so he could watch Zim. Moga stared for a moment at Zim's green-ness, but decided not to say anything. Dib, however, noticed the look, and immediately decided to tell Moga all about the alien she was sitting next to.  
  
Dib: Hey, um...  
  
He paused, trying to think of a nice way to alert the midel skooler next to him about the danger that was Zim.  
  
Dib (cont.): So... What's your name?  
  
Moga startled: Who, me?  
  
Dib: nods  
  
Moga: M'name's Moga...  
  
Dib: Nice to meet you, my named Dib. points That's Zim, he's an alien y'know.  
  
Moga: Really?  
  
Dib: Yeah, he was sent here by his alien leaders to take over the planet!  
  
Moga: Spiffy!  
  
Dib: Spiffy?!?  
  
Moga: Well... The alien part, not the taking-over-the-world part...  
  
Dib: Oh, yeah, aliens are neat, I know that. I'm a paranormal investigator, by the way.  
  
Moga: Like ghosts and things like that, right?  
  
Dib: Yeah, ghosts, the Lock Ness monster, Bigfoot... He used my belt sander once.  
  
Moga: Who did?  
  
Dib: Bigfoot! I saw him in the garage, but I forgot my camera. I can't believe I did that!  
  
Moga: Well, I'm not entirely sure what a belt sander is, but that sounds neat. I'm all for Bigfoot being out there somewhere, although I like the idea of not being entirely sure. I mean, as long as he's not hurting anyone intentionally...  
  
Dib: Yeah, it's the vicious aliens that need to be captured!  
  
Moga: I'm not really for capturing anything. Just sending them back to wherever they came from.  
  
Dib's reply is cut off as the curtain of the stage parts, the screen lowering down. A projector in the back of the room turns on, as the lights are turned off. The assembly turns out to be a safety film, leaving the intelligent members of the audience to wonder why students had to brought from another skool to see this.  
  
Well, there's chapter one. There's more to come, if anyone likes this story. Hmm... Review or hit the back button, which ever you prefer. Or you could do something else entirely! Moga


	2. Walkin' in the Park

Chapter two is here! Celebrate or protest it's existence anyway you want. Or just ignore it. Does any read author notes anyways, or is it just me who reads them. Let's see… Thanks for the review, Str1 (although the asterisk may not appear, as they didn't in the last chapter). Rancid monkey meat? I think GIR would hate me forever if I ate anything monkey. Oh, Eax M. Attalos, the members of the Dore family (that's their last name, pronounced as Door-y) cannot understand their pets. They may have a decent idea about what's being said, based on what they believe each pet's personality to be about, but they can't be sure. The dialogue for the pets, visually, also includes silent communication/body language. Amouthea, yes spiffy is an awesome word. Is this a soon enough update? Hehe, you are the ruler of timely updates, by the way.

Oh, I should kick myself for this. X.x I left out all character description. And the characters from Invader Zim aren't mine… I suppose the rest of my family can own Moga's Mom, Moga's Dad, Kiachi, and Ori respectively. They are based on my real family, at least a little, or with exaggerated characteristics. And 'King' Playful (Middle name Bagels), Bagels (middle name Playful), and Domino (not yet introduced) own themselves. Except for Bagels. O.o She will claim to belong solely to 'her' Daddy.

As a quick note, as it probably won't get mentioned, here are the very basic appearances and such of the family, imagine those without specific notes which ever way you want:

Playful: Male. Adopted from shelter, breed unknown/mixed. Black and white, around ten years old. "He looks good for ten." (So says my sister.) Claim to fame: King of all he surveys/the world. Named by: Moga; had been a birthday present (Actually, I just got a cat for my birthday, not Playfie specifically, and technically I got a cat food dish.)

Bagels: Female. Adopted from breeder, had been found somewhere. Beagle mix, very fluffy. White fur, three large black spot on her back, assorted other small black spots, liver spots. Brown ears and eyes. Don't touch her ears. Has summer allergies. Around twelve years old, vision and physical ability declining, still a puppy at heart, and acts like it, too. Devoted for eternity to 'her' Daddy. Claim to fame: Um… Being really cute? Named by: Family decision ("So, who wants bagels tomorrow?" "Hey, bagels… That's a great name!").

Domino: Male. Adopted from shelter, almost defiantly a pure breed Dalmatian, somewhere around eight years old. Brown eyes, 'paw print' spot formation on side of head (four spots near each other), 'glasses' spots around both eyes. Extremely lazy and mellow, with the exception of squirrels and mail deliverers. Claim to fame: Jumping through the front window screen once while the family, save one party, was on vacation. Named by: The shelter. Original name (he was found as a stray) unknown. Defiantly had a previous owner (as we learned that he knew a few tricks we defiantly didn't teach him).

Moga: Oldest child, doesn't act like it. Dirty blonde hair, glasses, in her last year of 'midel skool'. Claim to fame: Mass amount of original 'art' (I only seem to like things I do in whatever the current year is… 9.9)

Moga's Mom: All around 'Mom' personality, rather childish when having fun with her family, but more responsible and careful than Moga's Dad. 'Real' Name: She'll probably never say. Claim to fame: Well, her kids will nominate her for a 'Best Mom' award…

Moga's Dad: A rather odd person who doesn't usually act his age. He's rather reckless, but tends to know when stopping and thinking is a good idea. He can get carried away in the 'moment', though. 'Real' Name: Haburu. Claim to fame: ???

Kiachi: Middle child, risk taker. Sports are fine with him, the more dangerous the better. Can be very annoying to friends/family, but almost always doesn't really mean it. Claim to fame: Whenever he gets left home alone, a window always seems to break in some way. (Examples: Domino jumping through the screen window; one of the basement windows breaking when he pushed it closed.) Also 'famous' for calling on vacation "Playful went outside and I can't find him, where is he?"

Ori: Baby of the family, somewhere around the age of five. Oddly advanced for his age in thinking, talking, and motor skills.

O.o Shutting up now… Moga

* * *

Using my author powers again, I've slipped ahead three days. Basically, Moga and Dib have become friends, and have called and chatted online. They have yet to see each other in person again. Today however, they about to run into each other again.

It's a nice, skool-less day, and Moga decided to do some thing useful and has gone to the park with Kiachi, out of her Mom's way. Unbeknownst to them, as they wander the park and, in Kiachi's case, skateboard, Dib is in the same park, continuing his rivalry with a certain green person.

Zim: Is that the best you can do, big-headed Dib-stink?

Dib: You wish Zim! And my head's not big!

Zim: Oh but it is. So very, very BIG.

Dib: It is not! I just need to grow into it, something you won't be doing!

Zim: Show's how much you know, earth-monkey!

Dib: Admit it Zim, you're never going to grow! And than no one will be able to deny that you're an alien!

And so on and so forth went their verbal sparring match as they continued to chase each other through the park, not yet having become truly violent.

Bagels: [Oh… Walk walk walk walk walk!!! Look'it that! And that! This smells good! I wish Daddy had come… Hey, that looks like Daddy! Hi, person-who-looks-like-Daddy! Hi other dog! Oh… You can stand on two feet, just like Daddy! You smell like… something! Yeah, I've never smelled anything like you before!]

It seems, that while Moga and Kiachi have managed to miss seeing what Bagels has, the inevitable has happened nonetheless: They've crossed paths with GIR.

GIR: Hi puppy!

Bagels: [And you talk like a Daddy-person, too! I love my Daddy!]

GIR: Oh… Mongoose!

Attention distracted, GIR runs off after an imaginary mongoose.

Bagels: [Hey, wait! Come back, I miss you!]

With that, Bagels takes off after GIR, consequently pulling Moga with her.

Moga: Ow, my arm! Hey, Bages, wait up!

Kiachi: Yeah, making Moga complain about being tired is my job!

Moga: ¬.¬ /pokes Kiachi/

Kiachi: What? It's true…

A chase through the park and a bit of pain on Moga's part later, the trio finally gets a rest. Imaginary mongoose chase out on hiatus, GIR has stopped for what is possible the one thing he MUST have. Tacos.

Moga: Since when has there been a taco vendor in the park?

Bagels: [Since last week!]

Kiachi: Uh… Forever?

Moga: No there hasn't!

Bagels: [Yeah! I wish it had been here forever, though… Can I get a taco? They smell good! They smell all good and… taco-y!]

Kiachi: Aw… Ya caught me in a lie. Please don't send me to jail! I've been a good brother!

Moga: Well, just remember about this incident next time you want to use my computer and fill up my hard drive with downloads, oh brother of mine.

Kiachi: I think that's an acceptable arrangement. I'll be sure to forget.

Taco is plush covered hand, creating a paw, GIR pivoted around from his spot facing the taco seller to face the two mortal enemies- I mean siblings! He stares at them blankly for a moment, taco fillings dripping from over-stuffed taco.

GIR: Kitty!

Acting on a false assumption, GIR leaps forward to give Moga a suffocating hug, still with taco. Moga's organs are spared only by the fact that GIR's disguise is nice and squishy, but the little robot still has a strong grip.

Kiachi: Hey, look sis! A talking dog!

Moga /a bit strained due to a lack of oxygen/: I didn't notice.

Moga carefully pulls GIR off of herself, holding him a bit away from herself so she can examine him.

Moga: He doesn't look much like a dog…

GIR: I'm a mongoose dog!

Moga: And he talks…-

Kiachi: Way to point out the obvious.

Moga: And he doesn't have a collar or a leash.

Kiachi: Oh… Illegal.

Moga: Yup.

GIR: You'll neva take me alive! Ehehehehehe!

Kiachi: O.o So… What are we going to do with him?

Moga: Well, he must be somebody, right?

Kiachi: Yeah…

Moga: Than we'll take him home for a bit. Some one must miss him.

Kiachi: Oh not this again!

Moga: What? It worked last time.

Kiachi: Last time we found a NORMAL dog. That's not normal! /points at GIR/

GIR: I'm 'vanced!!!

Bagels: [Oh… Other doggie's going to stay with us? Yay! We can hang out together, and sniff things, and bark at stuff, and take naps, and have lots and lots of fun together! An', an', an'… Other doggie can meet Daddy! Daddy rocks! He's the best…]

Moga: So, let's get you home, um…

Kiachi: Dare I ask, what now?

Moga: I'm just wondering what his name is. I mean, what are we going to call him.

Kiachi: Leave it to me! Hey, you, green dog thing-y! /points at GIR/ What's your name?

GIR: … I'm GIR!!! I dunno what the 'G' stands for! Woohoohoohoo!

Moga: Ooo-kay than. This is getting weird. Oh well.

Kiachi: Yeah, you never were normal, after all.

Moga: Oh be quite you.

Kiachi: Nye, make me.

Moga: Well at least take Bages. I can't hold… GIR and hold onto her leash.

Kiachi: Fine, fine.

GIR: I see apricot chickens!

With that last remark, two of the Dore siblings, a hyper dog, and a disguised robot head in the direction of the majorities abode. Chaos is predictable, and insanity is imminent. Unknown to a certain alien Invader, the 'fate of the mission' rests with his dysfunctional robotic sidekick, and his ability (or lack-there-of) to not reveal any secrets. Why does it appear that Zim will soon have more humans who know his true nature?

Meanwhile, else where in the park, with the sun just beginning to noticeable set…

Zim: GIR! GIR! Where are you! You MASTER calls! GIR!!!

After over a year spent on Earth with GIR, Zim has managed to learn at least a few things about his robot minion. Pouting in anger and severe annoyance, Zim heads home. He'd been smart enough to install a track on GIR a few earth months ago. Unfortunately, GIR had taken it upon himself to remove the tracker and any other method of contact Zim had.

GIR: Ta make room for da pudding!

* * *

Oh, and if anyone wants to see anything happen to the characters at some point in a future story, or that point be the subject of the story, just say so in a review. I like knowing what readers are interested in. Moga


	3. So Many Tacos

Chapter three! Look-y me go! Hehe... Yes, I'm hyper... On Pop-Tarts (They were the Sundae kind...) and Hawaiian dinner rolls! I love GIR muchly... This was painful to write... Yes, this is really how I think of Dom' as a human. Moga

So it was kinda getting' late, an' it was gonna rain kinda soon. Y'know, rain is so obvious. It just... is, y'know? So anyways, it was getting' kinda late an' ma people hadn't come back to our pad yet. That's 'kay, though. S'not like I was bored or anything. I was jus' chillin', hangin' out on the bed. Yeah, it's comfy...

An' than I hear 'em come in. They were sayin' some stuff, an' Mom answered. An' than I heard the word 'puppy'. That's not good. I like bein' the youngest 'round here. An' a puppy? The lil' guys gonna want my bed. It's my bed, man, I ain't given' it up to no one.

So I get off the bed an' stretch and stuff. Then, I go up the stairs an' I smell my way to 'em. Moga and K are all standin' there, an' Moga's holdin' this freaky little dog. It's so not cute. Well... Mayb' a lil' bit cute, in a weird way.

Moga: ... SO that's how we found him.

Moga's Mom: Hmm... Well, I don't like the idea of this. A talking dog, let alone a GREEN dog isn't normal. However... I'd want somebody to take care of our pets if they ran off. /sigh/ He can stay...

Domino: [Aw, no...]

Kiachi: Whoo! Roomin' with a green dog, this ought to be fun!

Domino: [Wha? Green? Man, why do I have to only be able to see in shades of black and white?]

Moga's Mom: He's not staying in the house! We don't know where he's been!

Moga: It's going to rain tonight, though... Can we at least keep him in the garage?

Domino: [Hey, as long as he doesn't stay in my bed.]

Moga's Mom: I suppose... I doubt his owner would be very happy if his dog got sick from staying outside...

Domino: [Alright! Take that, Greeny!]

A few minutes later...

GIR /in the now car-less garage/: Ninety-four tacos on the wall, ninety-four taco-y tacos! Take one down, eat it all, ninety-three tacos left on the wall! Ninety-three tacos on the wall, ninety-three taco-y tacos! Take one down, eat it all, ninety-two tacos left on the wall! Ninety-two tacos on the wall, ninety-two taco-y...

Kiachi /in the living room/: Is that thing EVER going to shut up?!?

Moga: Hey, don't be mean. He's kinda cute.

Kiachi: It has worse di(1)-

Moga: Don't even say it. -.- At least he's better than those kids.

Kiachi: At least they're not singing about tacos!

Moga: It's better than the alternative.

GIR: Eighty-seven tacos on the wall, eighty-seven taco-y tacos! Take one down, eat it all, eighty-six tacos left on the wall! Eighty-six tacos on the wall, eighty-six taco-y tacos! Take one down, eat it all, eighty-five tacos left on the wall!

Kiachi: Grr...

About three hours later...

GIR /still in the garage/: Forty-five tacos on the wall, forty-five taco-y tacos! Take one down, eat it all, forty-four tacos left on the wall! Forty-four tacos on the wall, forty-four taco-y tacos! Take one down, eat it all, forty-three tacos left on the wall!

Kiachi: WILL IT EVER STOP?!?

Moga: He'll finish eventually...

Kiachi: That's what you said that last time! And the time before that! And the time before THAT! And-

Moga: I get it, I get it...

Kiachi: It just keeps starting over!!!

Moga: Maybe if we ask him to stop?

Kiachi /sarcastically/: Oh, yeah, that'll work.

Moga gets up from the floor, ignoring her brother's tone. She makes her way to the garage (Look'it me forget thing about the house! Oh, and the house has an attic, too. Imagine the garage and attic wherever you want.) She opens the garage door, a bit hesitantly. There, GIR is sitting on the floor, amazingly, still in disguise.

Moga: 'Cuse me, GIR?

GIR's head turns around to look at her.

GIR: Yeees, Kitty?

Moga: Um, do you think you could sing something else?

GIR: ... I dooooooo.

Moga: Great! Thanks, GIR!

GIR: Welcome, Kitty!

With that Moga leaves, a bit confused as to why GIR keeps calling her 'Kitty'.

Over in a different part of town, specifically Zim's base, a certain Invader is getting even more annoyed than he already is. Apparently, Zim has discovered that GIR has disabled and/or removed all of his tracing and contact equipment. Hence, GIR's whereabouts are a complete mystery. Not to such an AMAZING invader, of course! He knows exactly where his robotic minion is, m'yep. He just has... doom to work on! Yes, doom...

Deep in the bowels of Zim's lab, he is engaged in a very important conversation about the well being of his robot and the Earths impending doom.

Zim: So... Should I defeat the Dib-pig with a laser cannon, or a moose?

Computer: Wh-

Zim: Hmm... A mutant gerbil...

Yep, GIR will be safe with his master in no time, no doubt about that. /Sigh/ Looks like GIR's going to be sleeping over at Moga's house. Who knows when he'll be rescued! Zim wouldn't leave such an 'advanced' piece of Irken machinery to wander enemy territory, would he?

Ori: Seventy-three tacos on the wall, seventy-three taco-y tacos! Take one down, eat it all, seventy-two tacos left on the wall! Seventy-two tacos on the wall, seventy-two taco-y tacos! Take one down, eat it all, seventy-one tacos left on the wall!

Kiachi: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

(1)- Based on an actual saying from one of my old teachers on people who talk to much.

Another chapter... completed. Yeah, I know it's rather short, but at least I'm being good with the updated, right? Yes, there will be more Zim in this than there currently is. After all, he can be considered my favorite character, much to Dib's disgust. I'm not sure if Gaz will really be in this, but she hasn't been forgotten. The next chapter may take a bit longer to get up, depending on my computer, so sorry if the next chapter takes longer. Moga


	4. Fizzy Doom

Chapter four is here! Currently, it's past one thirty in the morning. Anything for literature, eh? I'll probably go over this again before I post it, though. My writing probably isn't best at this hour of the morning. No reviews? My writing drive is down... Hehe... I run on reviews, to a very small extent. Oh, and Gaz is here! See, she hasn't been forgotten. Moga

* * *

The day dawns a bit cold, with low, dark clouds. Rain is looming over head, and the day is already shaping up to be a rather unpleasant one. In the Dore residence, only the family's mother is up, busy getting the day off to a start. In their garage, GIR sleeps, dreaming of piggies. Else where in the house, the only other activity is Playful slipping in the general direction of the front door, or any door that Moga's Mom is near.

In another part of town, Dib Membrane is already awake and on his roof, searching for anything paranormal, and keeping watch over his rival. In his residence, Prof. Membrane never came home last night, and is thus already at his lab. Gaz is also starting the day, but usually gets up later than the rest of her family, so she can avoid them and have quiet in which to play her GameSlave.

At Zim's base, the Irken is still sleeping, having stayed up to around three in the morning before falling asleep in his lab. As it is Sunday, Zim, and everyone else mentioned, can afford to sleep in.

Gaz comes down stairs to find breakfast, commendable on the fact that it is still a 'breakfast time'. She opens the refrigerator and opens one eye to look at the contents of the 'fridge.

Gaz: Dib drank the last soda...

Plans of horrible, horrible, revenge on her brother filling her head, Gaz foregoes a drink of any kind and grabs some cereal. First, she'll make him buy more soda, and carry it home. Then, ...

Unsuspecting paranormal investigator Dib finished setting up the last of his various devices on the roof of his house. Standing back, he nods to himself, pleased with his work. He leaves the equipment, letting it run while he gets some breakfast. Walking over to the edge of the roof, he grabs hold of the drainage pip, sliding his way down and jumps in through the kitchen window.

Well, he tries, anyway. Instead, he hits the _closed_ kitchen window, falling the rest of the way to the ground. A bit miffed, Dib stands up, adjusting his glasses and getting a few leaves and twigs out of his hair. Walking around to the front of the house, Dib discovers through trial and error that the front door his locked.

Dib: Hey, Gaz, the front doors locked! Can ya let me in? Gaz? Gaz? Aw, come on, Gaz! I know you're awake, I saw you! Gaz!!!

Gaz: /opening the front door/: You drank the last soda, _Dib_.

Dib: Oh, um, yeah... Ehee. Sorry about that...

Gaz: /growls/: Go get some more and maybe I'll let you in. /She throws some money at his head with the force of a brick/.

Dib: /The money hits him, knocking him over/ But I- /the door slams shut/- haven't eaten breakfast...

With a sigh, Dib pockets the money, and drags himself off his front porch and in the general direction of the store.

At the Dore residence...

Moga /awake, but still not all there/: Okay, Bages, let's go for a walk.

Bagels: [A walk? Walk walk walk! I'll get to smell stuff, and see stuff, and do things... And smell stuff!]

Moga: Hehe... Always so eager for a walk. Hold still for a moment, I can't get the leash on with you jumping up and down like that...

As you probably are not overly interested in walking a dog (really, Bagels has to sniff everything, but it's cute), we're going to go bother some one else. Let's see... How about seeing how Zim's doing? Yeah, he's an important character an' all.

Well, look at that, something's happening at Zim's! Apparently, the vertically challenge Invader is awake, and is finishing up complaining about the various pains he got from sleeping in a computer chair all night. Don't ask me who he's complaining to, the computer doesn't care...

* * *

And now, I'm keeping you in evil suspense. Yes, I'm cutting it off right there. For the record, I'm hoping to turn this into a series. Hoping, because if no body likes this kind of story, there's no reason to write a whole series. For those interested in seeing more stories like this one, however, I have thirty-three more ideas, including one or two short stories that are only written for the sake of other, longer stories. Otherwise some of the long ones wouldn't work out well. Twenty-one of them have been put into an order already. Of the other thirteen, six of them could happen any time in the planned series, I just haven't decided yet. The other seven are based on a calendar year, and are effected by when I get to that part of the year, based on when the other stories happen. Currently, I'm gathering information for some of my stories. Most of it isn't so hard, but some things I do need a certain amount of time to research, as the stories in question will be based off of real events. I regret to say this MAY not be finished before I leave for vacation. With only about a week left, there's only time for about three more chapter, possibly only two due to last minute shopping and packing. If I do not finish, however, I will continue after vacation. I figure it's better to hold off finishing than to rush the ending. This story is the corner stone for the rest of the series, so it's a very important one. Moga


End file.
